


New Flavor Type

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Food Play, Hand Feeding, Ice Cream, Kaisu, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicle Sex, Popsicle play, Popsicles, Sweet, Temperature Play, Yaoi, ice cream play, ice cream sex, power bottom Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice Cream/Popsicle x Kaito x Len. Power bottom Len. Kaito loves ice cream. Len finds a special, limited edition ice cream flavor at the convenience store and buys it for Kaito. But when he teases Kaito, things take a frozen, sweet turn for the better. Contains yaoi, feeding, ice cream play, power bottom Len, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Flavor Type

Wandering the aisles of the convenience store, Len wondered what kind of snack he should get. The freezer section caught the corner of his eye, and he scanned the shelves absentmindly. His attention caught briefly on a single serve tub of ice cream that had "limited edition" emblazoned in bold, excited letters across its front.

"Huh," Len opened the case and picked it up, looking at it. "This is new."

Debating for a minute, Len re-opened the case and took out a light blue popsicle and added it to his arms, bringing both things up to the counter.

"Going on a binge, Len?" Meiko grinned as the blonde male unloaded his items for the cashier. Len met her brown eyes humorously and let out a small grin of his own.

"One of them's for Kaito," He explained simply. Meiko shook her head in amusement.

"He probably doesn't need any more ice cream, you know," She added helpfully, teasing the poor bluenette while he wasn't around to defend himself. "Though he would likely disagree with that."

Len grinned a little more, shelling out his portion of the convenience store bill, and taking the small, thin plastic bag that held the frozen treats with a slight crinkling noise. He and Meiko turned to the entrance of the store and began to walk home.

On the way, the brunette female's cell phone rang. She shifted her own snack purchase to pick up the phone, answering in a short but not completely unfriendly fashion, that warmed instantly as she identified the voice of the caller. After a moment, she nodded as if the person on the other end of the line could see her, and hung up.

"Looks like I'm needed somewhere, Len. I'll have to have my snack later. Can you drop it on the kitchen table for me?" Meiko asked, handing over her own small bag. Len shrugged.

"Sure, okay. Everything alright?" The shorter blonde male inquired.

"Yeah," Meiko smiled warmly. "Nothing I can't take care of. I'll be back later tonight. Don't eat too much!"

Len resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but nodded. Meiko turned and left.

Opening the front door, Len set the two bags down on the kitchen counter. The muted sounds of the TV running from the living room let him know that Kaito was probably in the next room. Setting his own blue popsicle into the freezer for the moment, Len called out to the blue-haired male.

"Hey, Kaito! I got something for you, come in here if you want it," The blonde haired male said loudly, rummaging through the bag and pulling out the ice cream container.

A moment later, wearing an easy smile, Kaito walked quietly into the kitchen. "Hey, Len. What've you got?"

Len held up the small, cold container in one hand, and tried not to laugh as Kaito's blue eyes rounded almost comically. Breathing quickly, the bluenette moved swiftly closer, taking in the writing on the side of it, and reading the flavor name.

"T-that's... the new limited edition Daaz!" Kaito exclaimed in a breathless whisper of awe. "You can't get it anywhere! Len, how did you..?" Reaching out to grab the treasure in his own hands, Kaito stumbled in dismay as Len yanked it smoothly back out of his grasp. The bluenette's mouth opened into a tiny little "o" of confusion as he wrenched his wide eyes back with some difficulty to Len's amused face.

"C-can I have it?" Kaito asked, an edge of desperation and longing to his voice that was reserved only for the best and most rare types of ice cream. Len's grin grew as a dastardly thought occurred to him. He loved teasing the older blue-haired male, and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Sure," Len agreed easily, then yanked the container out of reach again as Kaito tried to grab it once more. The increased look of dismay on Kaito's face was priceless, and Len struggled not to laugh. "Hey, hold your horses. If you want it, you're going to have to do it my way."

Tilting his head, Kaito regarded the younger blonde, then nodded, wondering what Len was thinking. "Um... okay. What's your way?" The bluenette's eyes returned with near lust to the container of sweet ice cream.

"Sit down," Len commanded, feeling a small thrill of victory as the excited bluenette complied, all of his attention still on the container of Daaz. Grabbing a silver spoon from the drawer, Len scooted another chair close to Kaito's, and popped open the lid to the ice cream.

Kaito was practically salivating. There was a tiny, almost unnoticable shine to one corner of his lips as he stared with widening eyes as Len too-slowly dipped the spoon into the ice cream with a smoothness like a hot knife cutting butter. The bluenette swallowed despite himself.

"Okay. Open up," Len said cheerfully. Kaito blinked.

"...Huh?" Wrenching his gaze back to Len's face again, Kaito asked the unintelligent question.

"I'm going to feed it to you. You want it, right? Otherwise..." Len started to move the spoon to his own mouth, ignoring Kaito's cry of horror as he popped the cold spoon inside and sucked the sweet ice cream off. It actually tasted pretty good. On the edge of his chair, Kaito's desperate face and white-knuckled grip to the bottom of his chair let Len know he had the bluenette's attention. 100%.

"I... but..!" Kaito's eyes widened further as Len dipped the spoon into the container again and slowly raised it back to his own lips. "Okay, okay!"

Grinning, Len leaned in towards Kaito, gently resting the cold metal spoon against the bluenette's lower lip. Kaito blushed lightly, knowing full well that same spoon had been in Len's mouth not a moment before, but he parted his lips willingly as the spoon entered. Dark eyelashes fluttered shut over blue eyes as Kaito made a soft, happy sound as the ice cream melted into his mouth.

After a moment, Len removed the spoon and Kaito's eyes opened again, the blush on his face greater as he stared Len down with eyes full of pleasure. Len filled the spoon again and lifted it once more. Kaito's mouth opened in eager anticipation, forgetting about his embarassment at being fed by the younger blonde in deference to the delicious flavor of the ice cream.

Eyes closing once more with another soft sound, Len found his smile softening warmly. 'He must really like this flavor,' the younger blonde thought to himself as he fed Kaito another spoonful, then another, noticing that the bluenette's body was actually trembling slightly every time the spoon almost reached his waiting mouth. 'It's actually... kind of cute.'

"Is it really that good?" Len asked, unable to help himself, in between bites of the ice cream. Kaito's slightly dreamy, unfocused eyes struggled to focus back on the blonde male.

"Yeah... I love this ice cream." Kaito answered in a quiet, gentle voice that held more than a hint of longing. Len found himself swallowing at the sound of it.

"You love all ice cream," Len retorted, all he could come up with. Kaito grinned lopsidedly.

"Yeah, I guess so," The bluenette admitted, still staring at the spoon and container in Len's hand with blatant interest. Len studied Kaito's face and body language quietly for a long moment. The bluenette started to fidget, clearly wanting more ice cream. Len blinked suddenly.

"Did you just get a hard on?" The smaller male exclaimed out of nowhere, much louder than he intended as his eyes suddenly caught on the bulge in the bluenette's pants. Kaito gaped for the briefest instant before his slight blush flooded across his face, turning it a brilliant cherry red. He slapped his hands over the front of his brown pants and glanced up in horrified consternation.

"I... no! This is..! It... just happens some times. You know; you're a guy!" Ducking his head in pure embarassment, Kaito hunched over in his chair slightly, blushing intensely and refusing to meet Len's eyes. Len's gaping mouth closed slowly. He raised one hand and scratched at his blonde head, his crystal blue eyes still wide as he stared at Kaito's discomfiture.

"It's the ice cream," Len stated flatly, marvelling at his own calm tone as the realization hit him. Kaito squirmed in his chair, embarassed beyond measure, and obviously thinking frantically about bolting from the kitchen. To his own amazement, Len suddenly cracked a somewhat naughty grin. It seemed an incredible turn of events.

Setting the spoon down, Len leaned forwards again, eyes trying to catch Kaito's lowered ones. He pulled gently at Kaito's hands, and round, clear blue eyes flew upwards in shocked reproach as the bluenette tried to fight the movement of his hands away from covering his tenting crotch. Len's little smile did nothing to comfort Kaito, who stared wild-eyed back at him as Len insistently continued to try to move the bluenette's hands away.

"You're right. I do know," Len said quietly, and Kaito's confused expression coincided with his stopping fighting for a moment, allowing Len to move his hands from their spot on his lap. Tracing the line of Kaito's erection with his own smaller fingers, Len watched as the bluenette's rounded wide eyes grew even wider.

"L-Len..!" Kaito protested, but his body shivered slightly, and the smaller male moved quickly, decisively unzipping the bluenette's pants with a slight 'zurr' sound. Kaito jumped slightly and tried to cover himself back up, but Len preempted him, sliding his hardened cock free of the restraints of his underwear. Kaito gaped, not knowing what he was supposed to do, his face an expression of horrified dismay.

"It's okay," Len's quiet voice reassured him. "There's still more ice cream... I'm going to feed it to you. You said I could do it... my way."

Kaito's breath stopped in his throat for a moment as he registered Len's words. Shocked eyes followed the younger male's hands as they moved away from the bluenette's erection and picked the container of Daaz and the spoon back up. Breathing in quick, little breaths of air, Kaito's enormous round eyes tracked every miniscule movement of the ice-cream laden spoon as Len brought it downwards and touched the soft, sweet, frozen treat against the bluenette's exposed cock.

A strangled sound tore itself from Kaito's throat as his hips twitched upwards, eyes shutting as an expression of pure need and intense pleasure erupted on his face. Len's own wide eyes took in the dramatic change in astonishment. 'Guess I was right,' The younger blonde thought to himself as his own, clothed cock throbbed in approving response to the erotic visual.

Rubbing the cold spoon and its precious contents slowly up and down Kaito's hard cock, Len watched as it wept out a drop of precum. Kaito threw his head back, raising his hips up slightly from the chair, trying to get closer to the frozen treat as it melted onto his manhood. The sounds wringing from his throat were pure esctacy, and it seemed like he had completely forgotten his shyness and any embarassment from a moment ago as a result of the intense pleasure.

"You love it. Don't you?" Len asked in a hushed whisper as Kaito's thighs shook slightly. The ice cream was making a slight, sticky mess of the bluenette's pants as it dripped and melted. Blue eyes opened with an almost teary expression, looking right at Len. The younger blonde swallowed once again, despite himself.

"Please... please," Kaito managed a soft, begging keen as he shivered in his chair. Len lifted the spoon and its mostly melted contents to Kaito's lips, feeling an even greater erotic thrill as the bluenette opened his mouth obediently and tasted his own flavor mixed with the ice cream as it melted the rest of the way inside Kaito's mouth.

"Your pants are getting messy," Len said quietly as he loaded up another spoonful of ice cream and hovered it in front of Kaito's moist, longing blue eyes. "Take them off."

The command was more of a request, it was spoken so softly, but Kaito lifted his hips and obeyed, sliding off the pants and underwear at once, his eyes unable to tear from the sweet frozen treat being shown off in front of his eyes. He gazed pleadingly back at Len as the younger, blonde male instructed, "The shirt, too."

Kaito's small, pink male nipples hardened in the cool air of the room, and his body shivered in heat, completely exposed, as his slightly sticky cock strained at the air. Rewarding the compliancy with the next spoonful of ice cream, Len carefully trailed soft, cold dessert up and down Kaito's lightly leaking cock. The bluenette cried out unashamed in an intense pleasure as his shaking hips moved slightly along with the movement of the ice cream.

"Please... please, please," Kaito begged out in a low, erotically charged tone again and again, like a broken record. The ice cream melted wonderfully, leaving more sticky residue in its wake. When it had been reduced enough to Len's satisfaction, the younger blonde male lifted the spoon to Kaito's trembling lips once more, to allow it to melt the rest of the way against the bluenette's tongue.

Kaito whined lightly and shifted his hips upwards. Pale, sticky cream was absolutely covering his erection all over, and made for a beautiful sight. Len felt his own mouth watering, and glancing briefly at Kaito's face, he decided to be daring as he leaned forwards and took another taste of the ice cream; melted, this time.

"A... ahhh!" Kaito cried out and jerked his hips forwards as Len's hot, wet tongue tasted his cock. A little bit of the sticky cream smeared its way across Len's face, and he licked his lips. The taste was better. Different, but definitely better, Len thought to himself. He opened his small mouth and pressed Kaito's hard cock into the heat of it, sucking the cream gently off. The bluenette's trembling eyes and shaking legs made for an utterly erotic picture as Len glanced upwards.

"Len..?" Kaito's tone was full of need and pleasure. He let his head fall backwards again, more intense cries falling from his lips as his eyes closed desperately, when Len began to move his mouth back and forth, creating a rhythmic suction with his wet heat around the bluenette's manhood. When all the ice cream had been thoroughly licked and sucked off, he let Kaito go from his mouth with a slight, wet 'pop' sound.

Groaning, the bluenette opened his unfocused eyes again as Len picked the spoon back up. "Please, Len. Yes. Please?" The quiet, raw words met the younger male's ears as Kaito's soft, needful expression told him everything he wanted to know.

'It's too bad this isn't a bigger container,' Len thought to himself as he realized in dismay that the ice cream was almost gone. His mind flashed to the popsicle in the freezer, and he smiled to himself, lowering the cold metal spoon once more to Kaito's now-clean, slightly wet cock.

Kaito shivered in anticipation, his features going lax in pleasure once more as he groaned softly, arching upwards to smear the frozen confection along his length a little more forcefully. Mouth hanging open as his eyes closed most of the way, his chest going up and down with breath labored from pleasure, Len wished he had a camera to photograph Kaito at that moment.

"Does it feel good, Kaito? Is it because you like this flavor? Or because it's cold?" Len asked quietly, fascinated with the small movements of the bluenette's gently rolling hips.

"I... I... Len, /please/..?" Kaito couldn't form coherent thought to answer properly, and instead cracked open his pleading blue eyes at the younger blonde male.

"The ice cream is almost gone," Len admitted with a regretful voice. Kaito made a soft noise, his expression tearfully intense. Len's eyes slid briefly back over to the freezer door as the bluenette sighed when the melting ice cream was brought to his waiting, longing lips once more. "I have another treat in the freezer, though. I'll give it to you, Kaito..."

Wordlessly, blue eyes met Len's own eyes, and Kaito allowed the younger male to slowly withdraw the clean spoon from his soft, hungry lips. Len scraped the bottom of the small ice cream container to load up the final spoonful and bring it in front of Kaito's waiting, loving eyes.

"Last one," Len explained, and the bluenette's eyes flickered emotionally at the words. Kaito practically held his breath for the final spoonful, surprising both of them by his volume as he loudly moaned when the frozen treat touched him this time. Glancing up through a shy blush, the bluenette returned Len's smile shakily, then let his eyes close once more as he arched into the cold, sticky, gentle sensations.

Len didn't want to stop, even when the ice cream had almost completely melted, and dripped along not only Kaito's cock but also in little drops on his smooth pale thighs, and ran, melted, down the curve of his tightening ballsack attractively.

With a little sigh, the blonde male finally gave in and lifted the almost completely melted leftovers in the spoon to Kaito's waiting lips. The bluenette opened his eyes woefully as he tasted the last drops of the limited edition flavor of the now not-so-frozen treat. He met Len's eyes in a shimmering fashion, his aching cock twitching desperately in the cool air of the room.

"Wait for me, for a minute," Len managed to direct, shifting very uncomfortably as he got up. His own erection was almost screaming at him, and the tempting sight of Kaito, covered in melted ice cream, making that needy, passionate, desperate face at him as he looked directly into Len's eyes... The freezer door opened with an unintended slam as the blonde male grabbed at the popsicle and tore its wrapping off.

Gazing at the sweet, frozen treat, Len's mind was thoroughly in the gutter. 'I hope he likes this flavor, too. It's ice cream... well, sort of... so I think it's a safe bet...' Len thought to himself as he rejoined Kaito swiftly, freezing popsicle in his hand.

The bluenette's eyes instantly glued themselves onto the new treat, and his mouth opened slightly. Len smiled a little, despite himself. Touching the blue popsicle to Kaito's lips briefly, just long enough to give him a taste of the flavor and a sense of the temperature, the younger blonde trailed a path with the treat down Kaito's front, along the edge of his jaw, down his neck, to his chest, touching it gently against the small, peaked nipples and nudging them, one by one, in small circles around the nubs.

Kaito groaned again, arching his back a little, his mouth fully open, his eyes barely cracked open as his hands held onto the bottom of the kitchen chair as if for dear life. The tip of his pink tongue darted out to taste the sweet remnants of the flavor of the popsicle on his lips as Len continued to move it downwards, elicting shudders and more soft, encouraging sounds from the bluenette. 

Down Kaito's abdomen, down his soft, lightly toned stomach, to tease cruelly by avoiding his twitching manhood to touch against the interior of his lightly shaking thigh instead. Closer, to touch against the slightly wrinking globes of his balls, causing Kaito to jump slightly and then moan in a wonderful tone. Upwards slightly more, and the popsicle caressed the bluenette's cock, finally, much more firmly than the soft Daaz could have done.

"O-ohhh," Kaito cried out in bliss as he arched his hips upwards. Len let the popsicle play up and down the bluenette's erect shaft, teasing the head lightly, then just underneath it, as Kaito shivered and shook. The younger male's eyes narrowed as his own breath came faster, watching Kaito's reactions.

Trailing the popsicle down again, Kaito's body opening up to allow it the best access, Len moved it past the bluenette's balls and teased against the tiny puckered opening of his small, slightly curved ass. Kaito hissed in a breath of shock. The look he shot at Len from that action was pure sex. Len found himself grinning slightly in excitement, despite himself.

"Get on the floor, I want... I want better access," Len demanded, and the taller bluenette ducked his head, but got up somewhat shakily, and sat down on the floor, then leaned back on his hands and opened his legs up, exposing himself for Len's use. The attractive pose was not lost on the younger blonde male, and his eyes narrowed further.

'He looks good enough to eat up.' Len thought to himself. The sticky remnants of cream decorated Kaito like he was a dessert in and of himself. Len glanced at the popsicle in his hand thoughtfully, then back down at Kaito's erection. At Kaito's waiting, tiny opening. At Kaito's blue, blue eyes, full of desire and trust.

"If... you're going to eat up my snack, I want one from you," Len said so quietly, he almost didn't hear his own voice. Kaito stared back, not comprehending. Len stuck the end of the popsicle stick in between his own teeth for a moment as he stripped his shirt carefully off and dropped it onto the floor. "It's... only fair, right? Kaito?"

The uncertain tone in the younger male's voice paired with him bending over to drop his own black and yellow-striped shorts, and kicking the clothes into a small, untidy pile. Blue eyes travelled Len's body, and snapped back to attention as the blonde took the light blue popsicle back into his hand and knelt on the floor next to Kaito.

Len pressed the frozen, cylindrical treat against the bluenette's lips again, and kept pressing forwards as it disappeared, inch by inch, deeply into Kaito's mouth. A small sound later, shimmering eyes stared into Len's own as the younger male pumped the stick slowly into and out of Kaito's hot mouth, letting it melt slightly and cover with saliva as the bluenette tasted the sugary sweet flavor. 

Letting just the tip of the popsicle rest for a moment on Kaito's lips, Len leaned forward and took a long swipe of his own tongue along the length of the treat, before pulling back away and adjusting Kaito's ass and legs into a slightly better position with his free hand.

Kaito tried to keep his eyes open, but couldn't, making a needy, intense sound as Len pushed the popsicle slowly, inexorably, forwards into the tiny pucker of his back opening. The bluenette's legs shook badly as he cried out again, and Len waited, just the tip of the wet popsicle having pushed into Kaito's twitching asshole.

As Kaito tried to regain his wits, Len swung one leg over Kaito's hips, straddling him from above and staring down into his desperate, twisted face. The blonde's erection was at full attention, almost screaming to be touched, as he slid downwards carefully, using his other hand to guide Kaito's cock to his own rear opening, and slowly, slowly, sitting down further, to allow the older bluenette to breach him little by little.

Eyes flying open at the sudden pressure and intense heat, Kaito smacked his head hard backwards against the hard floor, gasping outwards voicelessly as his hands reached up to grasp at his shining blue hair.

"A...ahhhh!" The bluenette said in a strangled tone, his mouth fully hanging open, his eyes wild, as Len's hand, reached around, pushed the popsicle further into his depths as he seated fully himself on Kaito's lap. The temperature differences, the heat and freezing, melting, sweet cold, were an incredible counterpoint, and Kaito could do nothing but cry out again and again as Len started to ride him, pumping the popsicle slowly in and out, staring straight at Kaito's eyes as he did so.

"Please... please! Len!" Kaito couldn't come up with the words, and he tried to buck forwards, tried to buck upwards at the same time, feeling like he was going to go crazy with the sensations of pleasure, of intense tightness, of cold, of heat. "Please!"

Len was breathing hard, his own eyes closing slightly even as he fought to keep them open, the feeling of being filled so perfectly by the bluenette below him, the feeling of Kaito's shaking thighs and the sound of his needy voice assaulting Len's ears was almost too much. He moved faster, despite the mild pain of not taking enough time to prep himself properly or relax his muscles enough to make it entirely comfortable.

Wet, smacking, erotic sounds echoed in the kitchen as the popsicle dripped, easing its own passageway even as Kaito's backside tightened further from the intense cold. The bluenette's stomach started to ripple, clenching and unclenching rhythmically as he was ridden harder and faster, until Len couldn't keep up the movement of the quickly melting popsicle, and elected to just push it as deeply inside as he could, wringing out a terrible cry from the bluenette below him, who jolted his hips upwards helplessly in response.

"Yes, oh... yes... Kaito!" Len cried out as he put his hands, palm-down, on the older bluenette's chest to balance himself as he rode, slamming upwards and downwards with abandon and breathing hard through his slightly open mouth. His own hips were starting to shake along with Kaito's, and the pair made a lovely duet of vocals, the smacking sounds of flesh on flesh their rhythmic, increasing background music.

"Aahhh... AHHhh!" Kaito called out, his body spasming hard as his hips slammed upwards and he gripped his mussed hair hard, cumming in intense, pulsing, wonderful shocks into Len's squeezing depths. The warm fluid splashing against the younger blonde's insides was just enough, and with a resounding holler, Len tensed up around Kaito's cock and messily released his own white spunk up along the gentle line of the bluenette's lightly toned belly.

Kaito rested his head back against the floor with an exhausted thump, his shocked, wide eyes slowly closing, his shaking body calming. He cracked his eyes back open to look up at Len, still quivering on top of him, and swallowed, realizing exactly just how far they had gone.

Len slowly met his gaze, and even more slowly lifted himself gingerly off the other male's softening cock. Sitting his butt down carefully with a slight wince, Len rested for a moment, then flopped down bodily to lay next to Kaito.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Len glanced downwards, and let out a short laugh of amusement as he realized that there was a popsicle stick between Kaito's splayed, exhausted legs. A stick, with no popsicle left on it. Kaito blanched in consternation as he realized what the younger blonde was laughing at, but then smiled a quirky little grin of his own, feeling a little shy about it.

With a satisfied, deep sigh, Len pillowed his head with his own hands behind his head, and glanced over at Kaito again, still smiling.

Kaito closed his own eyes briefly due to smiling back, but then sweatdropped and opened them again in worry. Len tilted his tired head curiously at the change in expression.

"What is it?" The blonde male asked.

"We'd better make sure to clean up... before Mei-chan gets back," Kaito nervously answered. Len blinked for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed again.

"Don't worry. We've got time," the blonde male smiled again and closed his eyes once more, basking in the calm feelings, and blatantly ignoring the sticky mess for the moment. Kaito glanced at him, then smiled softly, and closed his own eyes peacefully once again, enjoying the moment, and the happy, pleasant feeling of a stomach full of ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note/Warning: Please don't actually try the popsicle thing at home; do a quick google search about the vagus nerve if you're not already sure of why putting frozen things in your butt is a potentially very bad idea for your health. As a hint, applying extreme temperature differences to this nerve can directly affect heart function. ;;
> 
> (Irregardless of that real-life fact, this is fiction, and I freaking love Ice Cream x Kaito with unnatural intensity, so it's staying like that. :o This is my uberkink. And I'm not sorry even a little bit. xD Hopefully, if you took the time to read this, you share this fic-kink with me, too. :3)
> 
> ! If you spot this crack pairing (Ice x Kaito) anywhere else, please, tell me where or how to find it, because I want it. D: *grabbyhands* Many thanks. :3


End file.
